Twisted and Severed: A Questionable Love Story- Chapter 1:Nightmares
by Saranya S. Guttikonda
Summary: Rose Axlewood is a creature from the Night World who is adopted by a mortal family at the age of nine due to some...issues. She desperately tries to hide the fact that she is a Night Worlder, but the efforts are in vain when Lily, Jasper, and Aspen Redfern come along. They say that the final wild power is in the town, and Rose is determined to stop them. The fact that Lily was the
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Twisted and Severed: A Questionable Love Story**

 _By: Saranya S. Guttikonda_

 _Disclaimer:I do not own Lily Redfern. Jade Redfern, Hunter Redfern, Ash Redfern, Mary-Lynette Carter, Raksha Keller, Galen Drache, Raksha Keller, Iliana Harman, Nyssa, Winnie, Jezebel Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, or Grandma Harman_

This is a story of love featuring many new and old characters, but it includes a small twist:

· Rose Axelwood

· Ariana Blackthorn

· Aspen Redfern

· Lily Redfern

· Jasper Redfern

· Hunter Redfern

· Rose Redfern

· Jade Redfern

· Ash Redfern

· Mary-Lynette Carter

· Rika Nikorofov

· Victor Nikorofov

· Marie Rivera

· Tasha Rivera

· Benjamin Rivera

· Travis Rivera

· Simon Rivera

· Raksha Keller

· Galen Drache

· Iliana Harman

· Nyssa

· Winnie

· Jezebel Redfern

· Morgead Blackthorn

· Grandma Harman

· Lots of other people

 **Summary**

Rose Axlewood is a creature from the Night World who is adopted by a mortal family at the age of nine due to some...issues. She desperately tries to hide the fact that she is a Night Worlder, but the efforts are in vain when Lily, Jasper, and Aspen Redfern come along. They say that the final wild power is in the town, and Rose is determined to stop them. The fact that Lily was the one who killed her mother ten years ago was what motivated her. But all of that is pretty hard to do when she finds out Aspen Redfern is her soulmate. Aspen, Ash Redfern's brother, was banished from the Redfern family years ago after an unfortunate accident, but finding this wild power may be his ticket to being welcomed. Rose also finds out something shocking- not all her family is dead. She finds out a certain vampire from Circle Daybreak is her younger brother. In a series of events, the silver cord binding Rose and Aspen starts too severe and unwind...quite literally. Something that is believed to be impossible is occurring. Two soulmates are separating. Unless some miracle occurs, this silver cord may snap...permanently. It is up to Rose and Aspen whether or not they will work together and twist the cord back together. And when the fourth wild power is finally found, a great amount of problems begin to arise. Aspen must decide what he wants between many things enticing, and family may not be exactly what Rose was yearning for.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rose's Point of View**

"Run" her mother screamed, "save yourself, Onyx!" And so Rose did. She had to use her vampire power. It was the only way she could escape from the mean woman with tar-black hair and disgusting yellow eyes.

"No!" shrieked the mean woman, or "that evil Lily Redfern" as mommy always called her, "Don't let the freak get away! Kill her! She is a disgrace to us _lamia_!" Three scary-looking vampires chased after Rose, and she ran. She had to use her vampire powers, as it was the only way to outrun the scary men who were yelling after her. As she did so, her eyes filled with tears. She didn't like being called a disgrace. Mommy had always called her "special" or "my little Onyx", despite her real name. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something whiz by her face and a sharp sting of pain on her cheek. At that point, she screamed and continued running without stopping to think. But it was no use. She could feel her energy draining and the three scary men the mean woman had sent after her were catching up. Then she tripped over a tree root and it sent her flying to the ground. She had no choice but to try and untangle herself from the weeds she had fallen in and look up, wide eyed at the three scary men who were now leering over her with menacing sneers on their terribly handsome faces.

Rose Axlewood awoke, screaming, again for the fourth time that week. She was breaking out in a cold sweat from head to toe and every inch of her creamy pale skin was bathed in sweat. She was panting, as she tried to erase all the horrible memories of when she was seven. _It's over know. It's been ten years. I'm safe. Don't worry._ Yet worrying was the only thing she could do. After that terrible day when her mother had been killed because of her, she had been on the run for several months. Twice, she had encounters with ghouls but she managed to escape each time, using her abilities. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing.

She had vowed to never even think about her past after that event, but it didn't work out. Ever since the night mares started up again, she had found herself dreaming about the past that was lost to her. She was always dreaming about how, when she was born, her eyes were onyx black, but within hours had turned stark white. The next day, they were still white, but not completely. They had small flecks of silver, gold, purple, green, and blue, much like an opal. Just the thought of that particular gem stone mad her seize up. She had to try hard never to think about it again. It could be dangerous if a person from the Night World was around. Anyway, her mother still resorted on calling her Onyx. Her eyes always made her look Gothic, especially when put together with her jet black hair. But it wasn't an ugly, tar black like Lily Redfern's, but a healthy, shiny black. It was still straight though. For some reason, every feature she had in common with Lily Redfern was painful. Then there were the streaks. The streaks of white that began appearing in her hair when she was around two years old. But they were not old woman-white streaks, but much more...grand, or exquisite. They were all about one inch in width and for some reason looked like they belonged in her hair. They weren't even platinum blonde, but white. They were just as shiny as the rest of her hair, too. She also had perfect features, but that was expected because she was, as she liked to call herself, a vampire.

Then there was another uncanny thing that had happened the day her mother was killed. She shivered, remembering the memory flawless as a….well, flawless as a vampire.

Running, running, and running. That was all Rose was doing. But she didn't know why. Mommy had just been looking out the window and gasped. Rose, who had been next to her, looked and saw four people, trying to kick down the heavy, wooden door. One was a pretty women with long, dark hair. Mommy immediately grabbed Rose and jumped out the window with her. Being a vampire, it was easy.

"Mommy, what's happening?" she asked.

"Hush, now." was her reply. She began stroking Rose's hair and began to run. The look in mommy's eyes caused Rose to be silent, as they were commanding and…fearful. Mommy had been running at top speed for several minutes before she stopped and put Rose down. She wasn't panting.

"Look here, honey" she said, her tone soothing, "You saw those horrible people trying to break our house didn't you?"

"Yes. But why were they trying to do that? It's not nice." They lived in a cozy, three-story house in the middle of a forest, known in the olden days as the "Forest of Bones". Mommy had always told her the name had nothing to do with the forest. It was a pleasant area, with many ponds, creeks, and even a river that ran through the middle of it. It had a variety of bugs, animals, and birds, all of to which Rose showed a great amount interest in exploring.

"I know, darling, but you have to run, OK? Without me. And you can never tell anyone your real name. That mean woman's name is Lily Redfern, OK? No matter what happens, stay away from her. And any other people with the last name of Redfern. Or Blackthorn. Do you hear me, Onyx?" Rose nodded.

"But why? Why can't you come with me? I'll be lonely. And why do I have to stay away from these people?" Rose frowned. Nothing was making sense.

"You won't be lonely for long. I'll come and meet you outside the forest in a little while, OK?" She ignored her other question.

"Really?"

"I promise." Those were the last words her mother, Adriana Blackthorn, had ever said to her. Because at that moment, the mean woman burst into the clearing with three other mean men. And she had ran. She leapt across the rampaging river and ran, with the three scary vampires close on her heels. When she tripped, the scary men did not even get to touch her, because of the light. It was a pretty, bright blue blast of fire coming from near the river where mommy and the mean woman were. Immediately, the men turned around and ran back. Rose knew why because she had intercepted the message Lily Redfern had sent them: _Help me!_

After Rose made it out of the forest, she waited and waited for mommy, but she never came. She tried giving mommy a mental message but she never came. She was found by someone on there evening jog while crying and yelling for mommy. The police came and took her to an orphanage, but she kept insisting that her mommy was in the forest so the police sent out a search party. They found nothing but a "weird doll" as the officer had told Rose. When the police officer showed her the doll, she burst into tears because it was mommy. It was mommy, but uglier. Her beautiful skin was burnt looking and leathery, and her hair had fallen out in chunks, so she had only tufts of shoulder-length blond hair. Her mommy's hazel eyes were gone, and in their place were glassy looking orbs that were an ugly shade of chartreuse. When she told the officer the doll was her mommy, he had her sent to a psychiatrist and put her in an orphanage.

 **Aspen's point of view**

His sister's face haunted him. Aspen just couldn't stop seeing the beautiful, mesmerizing face of Rose Redfern that was permanently etched into his 93-year-old memory. No matter how hard he tried to forget her bright red hair and ever color-changing eyes, which greatly resembled those of Aspen and Ash's, he just couldn't. Not after what he had done to her. After he had been banished from the Redfern family because of it. It was that terrible mistake he made 21 years ago that had decided what his fate was today. He failed to forget the anger, pain, and, most strikingly, the hatred in Ash's eyes when it happened and how badly Jade was sobbing and screaming. Why did he have to be so curious? So nosy? And most of all, why did he have such a bad temper? It wouldn't have hurt if he had talked with Ash in the first place and sorted things out, and maybe even calmed down. Why did he have to take action so quickly?

So many "whys" had riddled his childhood when he was growing up on the island. Why were humans despised? Why couldn't we be friends with them? Why are we, the Redferns, us, given the most respect out of all lamia families? What did we do? Why wasn't he allowed to venture of the island until he was 15? Why was Uncle Hunter such and important man? Why didn't Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, or Rose get to leave the island? Why so many asked questions were never answered? And the list basically just went on and on and on.

Out of everything that had happened that day, he had hated how Ash had pinned everything on him. It wasn't exactly his fault that the fight had started. If only Ash had arrived at the scene one minute earlier. If Rose hadn't called him a freak, or maybe if Jade hadn't seen him leaving... Yes. It definitely wasn't his fault. _You're doing it again._ His inner voice popped up. _You know it was your fault. You could have been less reckless. You could have controlled your temper._

He sighed. And to add on to the guilt and pain of what happened to Rose because of him, there were the nightmares. The nightmares were the worst. That's why he was in bed, but too scared to go to sleep because of them. This was usually how they went: He was in some beautiful place that was composed of nothing but some silvery substance that he was standing on. Then Rose would materialize a few feet in front of him, alluring as ever. It normally took a few seconds for her face to contort in anger, and then she would begin to scream him. Aspen tried to say something but the words were stuck in his throat.

"You killed me!" she shrieked, and, before Aspen could utter another word, "It's all your fault I'm dead, you half-wit! You really are a freak! An obnoxious, nosy, freak!" Then she would float away and start to disappear. Only after she was gone completely was Aspen able to yell the words that were stuck in his throat.

"No! I'm sorry, it was an accident! Rose, come back!" But it was too late.

Then, the silvery heaven he was in changed into the Forest of Bones that he was in the day he killed Rose. He was holding the black wooden stake he always kept with him and Rose was leaning on a tree for support. The huge, ugly gash his stake had caused on her side wasn't completely healed. Looking into her eyes, Aspen saw they were changing rapidly from black to red with fear, anger, and hatred.

"You freak!" Rose spat, "You're a spy! You're a nosy, spying freak!" Well, that got his temper activated. Letting loose a howl of rage, he let the stake fly, and it pierced Rose's neck. Blood sprayed everywhere, including onto Aspen's arm and the tree she was leaning on. Her body fell into the raging river they were next to just as it began to shrivel up and transform into a leathery bag full of bones. Ash, dragging Jade along, burst into the clearing they were in just in time to see what had happened. What occurred next was not in Aspen's dream, as this was normally the part when he would wake up screaming in his luxurious apartment. Then Henry, the doorman, would knock on his door to make sure everything was OK, and Aspen would have to wipe his memory. Soon after he had killed Rose, Aspen had been banished from the Redfern family. But there was still hope. He could see in Hunter's eyes that he was exiling him reluctantly. He had always known that he, even more than Ash, had been Hunter's and Lily's favorites. Only not Rose. Rose had been different. She would always question the unquestionable and think the unthinkable. She would come straight to the point and ask Hunter why humans were so bad and why she couldn't be friends with them. She also insisted on leaving the Island (which only males, excluding Lily and mother were allowed to do). Ash had always been there to take her along, as they had a very strong relationship. Hunter and Lily never approved of her, and, if you asked Aspen, they seemed relieved when news of Rose's death reached them. As to prove this, Lily came running up to him with a message when he was leaving the island. He smiled to himself, as he remembered the memory clear as crystal.

Aspen felt like crying but didn't. Though he wasn't a true Redfern anymore, he was still a man. He felt angry as the breeze of his home island batted against him, away from the coast of the land, back to the center, where he lived. It was hard to leave a place he had called home for 70 years. He looked forward to see the coast of the island and the small boat that was to take him away, and never bring him back. If he did come back, he would be executed. He dropped his suitcase. How could he do this? It was too hard. He'd rather kill himself than have to leave behind everyone he felt close to.

"Wait!" came a woman's voice, "Aspen, hold up!" He whirled around to see the familiar figure of someone running up to him. After spotting the pin-straight black hair and expensive clothes, he realized it was Lily.

"Thank goodness you stopped!" Lily exclaimed, beaming, "I thought you were already off the island!"

"What is it?" he asked, irritated. How could she be so happy in a situation like this?

"Now, now, nobody likes a Grinch, Aspen." Lily cooed. Oh, he was annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Exactly what you want. I want you to be part of the family again. Hunter doesn't want you banished, and neither do I. So we've come up with a deal. If you work with us, you'll become a Redfern again." Aspen could only stand there with his jaw hanging down like an idiot. He was too shocked to say anything.

"As you know" Lily continued, without waiting for his reply, "your Grandmother Mauve was gifted in the field of predicting the future." Aspen nodded. Since Mauve was a witch and did not possess immortality, she was dead.

"Mauve found a prophecy, you see, and this is how it goes:

 _In blue fire, the final darkness is banished_

 _In blood, the final price is paid_

 _Four to stand between the light and the shadow_

 _Four of blue fire, power in their blood_

 _Three born in the year of the Blind Maiden's vision_

 _One born before in the Night's isolation_

 _Four less one and darkness triumphs:_

 _One from the land of kings long forgotten;_

 _One from the hearth which still holds the spark;_

 _One from the Day World where two eyes are watching;_

 _One from a division of darkness to be one with the light_

After she had finished, Aspen found his voice.

"But-but how? Who are the people mentioned in the prophecy? How are you going to find them? What does the prophecy mean?"

"That" Lily said, "Is exactly what father and I are trying to figure out. When Mauve told us of this prophecy, she said it wouldn't be taking place for a few centuries."

"So it's taking place now?"

"No, but it soon will in 2-3 more centuries. Until then, you are to wait. I hope you have fun." And she turned to leave.

"Wait!" he yelled, "What do I have to help you do?" She blinked at him.

"Child, you are to help us find the four mentioned in this prophecy. Apparently, these four are to help save the humans and end the Apocalypse."

"And…we don't want this to happen?"

"No. We want to enslave the humans and become the rulers of the world like we were before."

"Right. But why do you need my help? Why not Ash or someone else?"

"Because Mauve sensed something…unearthly about Ash. She sensed something significant about you so Hunter wants you to help us." Before he could ask another question, she had turned around and was already half way back to the great manor where Aspen used to live.

"See you in a few hundred years!" was what she called back. Aspen picked up his suitcase and began walking toward the boat near the coast of the island, feeling a great deal giddier than before.

To this day, Aspen was still waiting for Lily.


	2. Chapter 2: Small Things, Big Meanings

**Chapter Two: Small Things, Big Meanings**

***Author's Note will be in **bold** ***

 **Author's note: Though Victor Nikiforov(If I spelled that wring before, sorry) will not be introduced in this chapter, I give all credit to the story planner of the anime show** **Yuri On Ice** **for coming up with the name.**

 **Rose's Point of View**

Rose awoke to the sound of a ringing and nearly freaked out. After looking around, disorientated for a few seconds, she realized it was her new alarm clock.

And that was when she felt too frustrated to think straight. The nightmares and everything she had remembered last night was just too much. She didn't want to wake up now, and she didn't care about school. Some trashy alarm clock she had gotten for five bucks on E-bay was not about to tell her what to do, especially not when to wake up in the middle of her well-deserved sleep. So she let her 5-year-old self take over and flung the still-ringing alarm clock against the wall with a shriek of rage. Well, they seemed to make these alarm clocks indestructible because as soon as it landed on the carpeted floor, the ringing started right up again, though it was a bit muffled.

She leapt out of her king sized bed, and, letting loose a very cat-like growl (which immediately caused her to cringe), she stomped on it. Nothing happened, but the glass did crack. At last resort, she stepped out into her large balcony and flung the clock into the woods about 35 meters away. The thing that most aggravated her was that her vampire hearing still picked up a faint, ringing noise from the bushes. She literally had to control all the muscles in her body to keep from jumping off the balcony and running into the woods.

Having lost the Clock Wars to the Sith Woods, she walked back into her room still writhing in anger. She heard a frightened squeaking in one corner of her room and saw her four pet rabbits huddling in a corner of their huge cage. She immediately felt bad. As she tried to approach the cage, the baby bunnies just retracted further into the corner. She finally decided to stop, as rabbits, regardless of age, could have a heart attack and die if they were frightened enough.

"What a nice way to start my day off" she grumbled to herself, "And to make things worse, it's a Monday." Grudgingly, she went to get ready for what would be a long day at West Hampton High.

After she returned from the bathroom fully dressed and pulling a comb through her hair (which wasn't hard because it was straight and never got tangled), she stopped just for a second to see if her alarm clock was still ringing. Painfully, it was.

Just as she was about to leave, she stopped to cast a glance at the cage in the corner of her room. The four rabbits were better now as there was no raging girl screaming and trying to kill an alarm clock in front of them. Cautiously, she made her way toward the cage and, opening the door, reached her hand in slowly to pet Thorn, the one who she thought suited her character best. She was gentle, but could be vicious when he wanted to, with white fur and black spots here and there. Black was plain mean, and always distrusting with, you guessed it, ebony black fur. She had been debating on calling her Onyx, but it brought back too many painful memories. Overall, he was quite the opposite of his sisters, Jasmine and Opal. They were both plain sweet and caring, but tended to never learn lessons.

The litter of four bunnies had been up for adoption when Rose was 12, so she decided to adopt them. They just seemed so lonely and down-looking in their small cage that she had felt the need to give them a nice place to live in. Given the fact that she was still acting like a stranger to the Rivera family, her adoptive father, Simon, had obliged when she asked him. Since Simon Rivera was a very successful businessman who owned two software companies and three apartment complexes, so money was never a problem. The bunnies even had their own mini playground. Though naming the bunnies what she did was a risk, but she had decided to be bold for once. It wasn't likely that a person from the Night World would come wandering to the little town on West Hampton. Deep down, she knew she had desperately wanted the rabbits because they reminded Rose so much of herself. They were stuck in a minuscule cage with 5 other adult rabbits, just like she was sharing a tiny room with three other mean girls on the orphanage. She wondered if the four rabbits had a story similar to hers. She would never be able to tell. She sighed and went downstairs for breakfast.

 **Aspen's Point of View**

Aspen woke up from a restless sleep that morning with a start. It was still 3:00 p.m., but he heard shrieking…and lots of it. For a second he thought he was living a nightmare, and that Rose was the one screaming at him, but then he realized it was just his Curved Ultra HD TV, 65 inches in length.

 **Author's Note: I literally had to search up on google to find the latest model of the Samsung TV….how sad is that?!**

The shrieking was coming on screen from Emma Watson, the girl who played Hermione Granger in Harry Potter. This was the seventh movie (The Deathly Hallows), and Hermione Granger was screaming her head off right now because Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing her. He wondered how the TV had turned on itself, and then felt a remote under his palm. Then he remembered, conveniently, that he had stayed up late watching movies last night because he didn't want to be haunted by nightmares of Rose again. It hadn't worked. He still received the nightmares.

Well right now, he was greatly annoyed by what the damned TV had done. He, Aspen Redfern, was not about to let some machine he got for $899.99 in Amazon turn on at any freaking time and disturb his beauty rest. So of course, he had to let his temper take control of him once again and through the remote at the screen with all the force he had (which was a lot, mind you). The remote went flying and hit Draco Malfoy straight in the face. One second later, there was a hole the size of Texas in the middle of the now black TV screen.

"Good think I had a protection plan for this thing" Aspen muttered darkly. Having satisfied his vengeance, he began to stretch.

When he stretched his arms out in front of him, he caught sight of something glinting on his ring finger. It was the Redfern heirloom that all males were supposed to wear.

When Ash was 15, he had openly stated that it was lame to do this and only resorted to wearing the ring on special occasions, but only with mother and father nagging him to. When Aspen became 15 nine years before Ash, he had slipped the ring onto his finger and thanked Hunter, ignoring Ash and Rose's taunts. He had liked the ring and the grandeur that came with it.

He examined the ring closely. It was really quite grand, made out of many precious metals and gems, but in an intentionally antique way. The band was made out of pure gold, but had and fashioned in designs that greatly resembled vines was and studded with diamonds. The iris was fashioned with a gemstone unrecognizable to Aspen, as it wasn't just pure black. In the light, it would turn many shades of a deep purple, blue, and green. The last elegant feature was that the tips of the iris were rimmed in shiny silver that never seemed to dull. How Ash had seen this ring as "lame" was unknown to Aspen.

 ******To be continued. Also, my winter break is almost coming to an end so I think I'll be able to upload only Chapter three at the most. After Winter break, I'll only be able to upload around 1-2 chapters a week or less. I'll never actually abandon the story, but if I do write in one of my chapters that I have to, I give full permission for any of you to continue it. But remember, you may only do this IF I GIVE YOU PERMISSION. Also, you must remember to give me the credit for writing the first few chapters(my apologies if that sounded conceited).**


	3. Chapter 3:Alone, Accompanied by Memories

**Chapter 3: Alone, Accompanied by Memories**

 **Lily's Point of View**

" _In blue fire, the final darkness is banished_

 _In blood, the final price is paid_

 _Four to stand between the light and the shadow_

 _Four of blue fire, power in their blood_

 _Three born in the year of the Blind Maiden's vision_

 _One born before in the Night's isolation_

 _Four less one and darkness triumphs:_

 _One from the land of kings long forgotten;_

 _One from the hearth which still holds the spark;_

 _One from the Day World where two eyes are watching;_

 _One from a division of darkness to be one with the light"._ Lily finished repeating for the trillionth time that century. 'One born before in the Night's isolation definitely meant that the last and final wild power was a Night person, but who? So far, there were literally no clues to which person this may be. She banged her fist onto her desk in frustration, only to yell out a yelp of pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she muttered. The huge, ugly, slash that Jezebel Redfern's blue fire had caused her started to throb again.

"Stupid wood. Stupid wild powers." She cursed under her breath. To add on to the three wild powers that she had allowed to escape, there were the immense number of traitors. Ash had found his human soulmate, Mary-Lynette Carter, and had decided to join Circle Daybreak. Quinn had found out the Cat, a notorious vampire hunter named Rashel Jordan, was his soulmate. So he decided to bail out, too. And there were much more vampires, shape-shifters, and werewolves who either decided that Circle Daybreak had the right idea, or found their own soulmates, who turned out to be humans or a different creature then they were. Honestly, vampires these days had no sense of loyalty. Or compassion. Why did they want to hide in the dark when they could enslave all humans and live as kings? Then of course, Thierry Descoudres just had to go along and help Circle Daybreak grow bigger when he could be using his power to destroy it. But no, he also happened to have a human soulmate who was an Old Soul. Vampires these days were also pretty messed up. With Ash and Quinn gone and that idiotic Rose dead, there was literally no one turn to help for. Except father, but he tended to be quite unhelpful at times.

Right now, she had to take action in some way. But it was pretty hard to do considering her mangled leg, injured arm, and many cuts and gouges on her face. So she had to rest a few days before actually doing something. She tried contacting Father, but he seemed to busy lounging and relaxing somewhere on as beach in Hawaii to pick up. Or was it the Bahamas? Either way, he was out enjoying himself while Lily was stuck pacing around in her room for the next three-four days, as Camellia, the Redfern's doctor, had told her.

"CAMELLIA!" she mentally yelled. It was 1:00 p.m., and she was pretty sure she was asleep, "GET UP HERE NOW!" 45 seconds later, she heard pattering footsteps approaching her room.

"Yes, mistress Redfern?" Camellia asked wearily. With her vampire sight, Lily could see that her caramel colored hair was still in a neat bun, pulled pack at the nape of her neck. How did she manage to do that? Whenever she laid down for 5 minutes, her straight black hair was always mussed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Whether you like it or not. I would also like for you to check with Cedar and Forsythia (Ash's parents) if they are sure with their decision not to help me." When they learned their "baby boy" had turned to Circle Daybreak, they were both deeply traumatized. Forsythia had point blank refused to fight against her son (as she seemed to have forgotten about Aspen) and bust into tears at the point. Cedar had raged and went around the mansion, breaking everything in vicinity. Once he had calmed down, he had also refused, saying that if his wife wasn't about to fight with him, he was not about to fight at all. So now she was fighting alone. Except for Pierce Holt, 35 vampires she managed to scrounge up, and 22 werewolves that had asked to work with her, she had nobody.

She also didn't know where Aspen was at the current moment so she had sent Holt out to find him with a list of 15-30 properties the Redferns owned. When father had exiled him, he had still, though secretly, allowed Aspen to use the them. She knew that Hunter had been relieved when he killed Rose and would have rewarded him if Cedar, Forsythia, Ash, Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel all hadn't vouched for Aspen to be banished.

Once again, an uncontrollable wave of anger washed through her she remembered the filth breed Jezebel Redfern and the traitor Morgead Blackthorn, who turned out to be her soulmate. She had let Jezebel escape, even after she had vowed not to after she let that other freak get away. Why, the three vampires she sent out after her while she tried to kill her mother hadn't even done their job by the time she had sent out that signal for help! So she had to punish them and dismiss them of their jobs. Memories of what happened that day still scared her.

She yelled at Jarrah, Basil, and Citron "Catch the freak! She is a disgrace to us _lamia!_ " She hadn't even managed a good look at the girl before she had already leapt across the river and ran half-way into the dense tress. Obediently, Jarrah, Basil, and Citron ran after her. She only saw that she had light gray eyes and straight black hair, much like Lily's.

"Run! Save yourself, Onyx!" the freak's mother screamed. Before she could say another word, Lily had already lunged at her, fangs bared. Too bad this women was a vampire, too. She bared her own fangs and kicked Lily off of her.

"You're never going to get her" she snarled, "You'll have to get to me before that happens."

"You know what? I think I will." was Lily's reply. She tried slashing the women, but she was too quick. The other vampire grabbed her by the neck and threw her at the base of the tree. Her head hit the wood and pain devoured her. The world turned fuzzy and she wondered if the sky always looked that green.

"Now, to finish you off" the vampire sneered, picking up a thick wooden branch. It was about three inches wide.

She was desperate, so she decided to do something she never did before. She asked for help.

 _Help me!_ was the mental massage she sent out to her henchmen. But they wouldn't be able to turn up in time. The freak's mother was already bringing up the wood branch, and then she felt it. It was…Power. Power beyond anything she could have imagined in her whole life. She remembered training with this Power with father when she was still young, but this was more Power. She closed her eyes and let it flow instead of holding it up. And then the vampire was thrown backward and her body made contact with a huge, thick maple tree. With a sickening crack, the women's body began to shrivel up and transform into what looked like a creepy doll they always showed in human horror movies. This was nothing to rose, as she had seen this happen many times. She finally decided that she had just channeled a huge amount of Power in time to save herself.

 *****If you are confused, think of it as the Power Morgead used against Jez in** **Huntress** **.*****

Lily shivered, as she was now out of the flashback. That wasn't a memory she enjoyed reliving.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

**Chapter 4: Realization**

 *****I take back what I said. I think I'll be able to finish this chapter before Winter break ends*****

 **Lily's Point of View**

"We've told you, Lily, that we have no intention of fighting with you against Circle Daybreak" Cedar said sternly. Forsythia began to cry again.

"And no, we also have no intention of joining Circle Daybreak, either." he finished when Lily opened her mouth again.

"Fine, fine" she gave in at last, "suit yourselves, then." With that, she spun on her heel and left the room. It was a few hours before she was due to make the journey off the island, though her injuries hadn't exactly healed.

"Mistress" Camellia called from behind her, "Mistress, you mustn't leave now! You haven't healed fully yet, and you won't have enough strength to make the journey across the sea, much less find the next wild power. Look at what the last one's done to you!" she gestured at her less than half healed injuries.

"It is not up to you, Camellia, to decide whether or not I leave this island. When I find that last wild power, and I will, I won't be as foolish as to keep her alive long enough. Much less let her bleed. If you say one more thing about my departing, I will have you executed." Camellia's mouth moved and formed shapes, but no sound came out.

"B-but Mistress, it is only your safety that I am worried about!"

"If it is my safety you are worried about, I will have Jasper and many others accompanying me. If Pierce Holt proves worthy, I'll also have Asp- another promising accomplice." Without waiting for her reply, she turned and thundered out of the hallway. The nerve of her! As if she, a mere doctor, could stop Lily Redfern from doing what she wanted!

And then she was angry at herself for nearly saying Aspen's name. It was a name that wasn't uttered in this very manor for 20 years. It was only said by Father and Lily, as they both had big plans in mind with him.

"Aunt Lily, are you ready?" she heard another voice from behind. It was Jasper, another Redfern. He was standing there ready, with his wooden stake and duffel bag.

"I've told you, Jasper Ridge Redfern, never to call me 'aunt'. It makes me feel old."

"You are old. Over 200 years old to be exact." He then had to duck as a flying projectile had nearly whammed him in the face.

"Don't you _ever_ call me old again. If you do, I'll kill you and say it was Circle Daybreak." He grinned cheekily.

"Will do, ma'am" Lily threw another vase at him and it shattered when it hit his gut. It caused him to double over.

"You b-" he started.

"You watch your tongue, young man." Lily snapped, "Now. Be a real vampire and get up. You're wasting time." And so he did, muttering a few things he probably shouldn't have.

Four hours later she was on a cruise ship traveling on a five hour journey to Staten Island, New York.

While she was on the journey, she pondered what the meaning of the prophecy's last line was.

 _In blue fire, the final darkness is banished_

 _In blood, the final price is paid_

 _Four to stand between the light and the shadow_

 _Four of blue fire, power in their blood_

 _Three born in the year of the Blind Maiden's vision_

 ** _One born before in the Night's isolation_**

 _Four less one and darkness triumphs:_

 _One from the land of kings long forgotten;_

 _One from the hearth which still holds the spark;_

 _One from the Day World where two eyes are watching;_

 ** _One from a division of darkness to be one with the light._**

 *****If you haven't noticed yet, I have changed up two lines of** **the prophecy** **and added an extra in*****

Lily sighed. She just knew that Father wasn't going to be happy with her. He would probably tell her off as soon as he got home from his little vacation. Of course, he wouldn't be mad at himself for letting the other wild power, Delos Redfern, from escaping with his human soulmate. How had she let that half-breed Jezebel escape her grasp? And Morgead Blackthorn? He used to hate humans before. When he found out his soul mate was part vermin, he turned to the "light" sight, abandoning everything he had from the "dark".

She gasped. Then it hit her.

"I've got it!" she yelled, nearly causing Jasper to fall out of his seat.

"What?" he began, "What is it?" Lily ignored him and began pacing around the room (it was quite hard to do with a half-crushed leg, though). It all made sense now.

"I don't get it. Aunt Lily, what's happening?"

"Would you shut up for a minute?" she roared back. That kept him quiet. _'One born before in the Night's isolation'._ That did mean it was a night person, but probably a vampire since it said ' _born before_ '. Then there was the line ' _One from a division of darkness to be one with the light'_ which she understood perfectly now. It meant that there was going to be another traitor. There was going to be another vampire who betrayed her and Father. ' _A division of darkness_ ' meant the vampire would be, at first on Hunter's side. Then he or she would turn to Circle Daybreak, either because of a human soulmate or thinking that it was the right thing to do, It meant that if she didn't stop it from happening, she was going to fail…again. It made her even more determined to find and kill this wild power.

Then something else struck her. This meant that vampire could be any of the eleven on the ship with her right now. Why, it could even be Jasper who was staring at her with a puzzled expression right now. Well, finding this wild power was going to be hard.

 *****To be continued*****


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Aspen

**Chapter 5: Finding Aspen**

 *****Disclaimer: I do not own Pierce Holt*****

 **Pierce's point of view**

 **"** Where the _ are you, Aspen Redfern!?" Pierce grumbled to himself. He had been searching for this Aspen person for over 4 weeks now, and he still didn't know where he was. _Damn those _ Redfern's and their money._ It was the Redfern's freaking money that made it the hardest for him to find where Aspen was. Lily had given him a list of 30 properties, all owned by the Redferns and so far, he had only gotten to about the fourteenth one, approaching the fifteenth, in New Jersey.

This was a 3-story house located in New Jersey in a place called East Brunswick near Fern Road, or whatever. It was a pretty big house with a deck, basement, attic, a backyard, seven bedrooms, nine bathrooms, two dining rooms, two living rooms, and much more. The mansion measured 72,000 square feet in total and was pretty well-kept, though literally nobody even lived in it. Now it was time to go inside and search. Lily had told him Aspen was a good fighter and wouldn't hesitate to kill an intruder, so he had to be careful.

'Careful' was literally all Pierce could be as of now. Ever since he told Lily he found out that Jez Redfern, who used to be his gang leader, was a half-breed, Lily had automatically took it as if he was offering himself to be her slave. He once brought up that he had no intentions of working with Lily, but the result was a punch in the face. So of course, he became one of her henchmen, doing her deeds and earning pretty impressive prizes for doing it. He got to stay in 5-star hotels and did earn a nice salary $6,000. That was $6,000 more than what he got in Jez and Morgead's stupid 'gang'.

He checked the house, but, as he his expect, there was _ no one inside. Well, on to the _ sixteenth house, then. This was an apartment, actually, that the Redferns had bought. He sighed and went to get on the bus that would take him on a 17 hour long trip to Tallahassee, Florida, where this luxury apartment was located.

 **Aspen's Point of View**

Aspen was bored. Again. He was always bored, probably because there was freaking nothing to do in Tallahassee. He had been here for the last three years, and he had basically done everything there was in Florida. He even did Disney Land a few times but quickly got bored of that, too. Probably because he was never actually scared on the corny rides they had. Honestly, how was the Tower of Terror even terrifying? He had faced much worse. He didn't even want to get started on the Rock n' Roll-er Coaster. He had basically dated all the rich girls with sports cars (Yes, Ash and he shared a liking for sports cars) who lived in the same apartment building, and that soon got uninteresting, too. He was thinking of moving out pretty soon. He heard that there was a nice mansion located somewhere in New Jersey. He could go check that out next. He decided to go back to Disney World one last time, since he was sure he would miss it in a week or so.

 **Pierce's Point of View**

Exactly 18 hours and 22 minutes later, Pierce was here. At Tallahassee. Since there was a lot of _ traffic on the way, he was stuck on the bus for freaking three extra hours. It was dark by the time he arrived and he was in no mood to search for some vampire who could be anywhere in this damn city.

Just then, his phone began to ring. He groaned when he saw the caller was Lily and considered ignoring it for a moment. But of course, not picking up now would result in him getting an hour-long lecture with Lily the next day.

"No, Lily I still haven't found your damn nephew and if I did I probably would have been happier beyond words." he spat into the phone, taking away any chance of her asking why he still didn't find Aspen.

"Well, someone's a bit crabby today. Did you not get enough sleep, Holt?" was Lily's snide reply, "And you still haven't found him? You've been searching for weeks! Does it really take this long to visit around 20 locations for about a five minutes?"

"Yes, well, first of all, you gave a list of 30 locations, and the _ journey is what takes up most of the time! I just had to take a 18- hour long trip from New Jersey to Florida! Do you know how tired I am?!"

"It's called taking a plane and you should really start minding your tongue."

"It's pretty hard to get a plane using only influential talk, and my language is my _ business."

"Did I mention I'm going to kill you personally in the most painful way possible if you don't find Aspen in one more week?" Lily growled. Pierce's blood ran cold. From Lily's tone of voice, he knew she wasn't kidding.

"What? You can't be serious!" but it was too late. She had already cut the call. He restrained himself from slamming the phone down on the ground and decided not to take some rest in a hotel. He sighed and looked on the neatly printed and laminated list he was holding. The apartment was around 45 minutes from where he was, located on Wilmore Avenue.

 *****Yes, I made up that location.*****

 **Aspen's Point of View**

Despite the fact that it was 2:00 at night, Aspen was still awake watching TV. Yes, he had managed to get another one because of the protection plan he had. He was watching a horror movie called **The Exorcist,** though it wasn't exactly that horrifying. He yawned as the little girl's face in the movie began to twist and transform, turning into a demon. He then turned it off because it reminded him too much of Rose's body transforming into a mummified-looking doll.

Then he felt it. It was a...mind, but a vampire's. His blood literally froze. Who was it? Had they wandered upon the apartment accidentally? Or was it Ash? Had he found out about what Lily had told him? His first intention was to hide, but that felt too cowardly. He was a good fighter and he was not about to go down without a fight. His brother or not, he would still hurt anyone who tried to blame him for Rose's death. It had been an accident. Just like in real life, he had never been able to control the swing his arm did with the stake in his dreams.

 **Pierce's Point of View**

Pierce found the apartment building and wearily walked in to find a half-awake mortal doormen leaning on his desk.

"Hey!" he yelled, shaking the human by the shoulder. He felt a bit too ill-tempered to be polite.

"Would you wake up and do your job?" he snapped at the man, who was now wide awake and staring at him, shocked. As if he felt he deserved more respect. He, a vampire, would do anything he wished to some puny human.

"D'you have any people living in these apartments? Any vamp- men? Blonde hair? Good looking? What're you staring at? _ _answer me!_ " The doorman had turned pale and was sweating now, so Pierce, growing impatient, influenced him a bit.

"Answer me" he repeated.

The man's eyes turned cloudy and he said, "Yes. We do."

"Do you have any person named Aspen Redfern?" Pierce questioned. The doorman never got to answer because at that moment, Aspen Redfern himself burst out of the elevator and launched himself, full speed, on top of Pierce.


	6. Chapter 6:Nearly Getting Killed By Aspen

**Chapter 6: Nearly Getting Killed by Aspen**

 **Pierce's Point of view**

Now, here was a 90-year old vampire fighting a 16-year old vampire. Who do you think would win? Before he had time to freaking get orientated, Aspen Redfern had grabbed him by the neck and banged his head into the doorman's wooden desk. _Lily wasn't lying when she said Aspen was a good damn good fighter who wouldn't hesitate to kill someone who he thought may be danger to him,_ Pierce thought as he saw stars. Pain was bursting at the back of his head and he was too tired to struggle or open his mouth.

 **Aspen's Point of View**

"Who are you?" he yelled at the vampire, who was struggling to get away, though very meekly. He saw Henry cowering in a corner and influenced him: "Forget about this. You're tired. Go to sleep." It worked. Soon, a dreamy expression took place on his face and he collapsed to the ground, snoring.

Aspen turned his attention back to the slender vampire with dark blonde hair.

"Who are you?" he repeated, throwing a punch at his gut. The vampire moaned and doubled over.

"If you tell me who you are, I'll stop" he enticed. When the vampire still did nothing but groan with pain, he lost it.

"I swear, if you don't get tell me who you are and what you're doing here, I will kill you in the most painful way possible! Oh, be a man! Are you telling me you can't withstand a few injuries? You're a disappointment!" he spat. The last line seemed to have done something because the vampire managed to chop Aspen at the shoulder and stand up shakily, taking the wood desk for support. He was breathing raggedly and he looked absolutely livid. This time, he ducked when Aspen tried to snap-kick him to the forehead.

"Why don't we talk this out?" he started in a raspy voice, "I'm not here about your sister's death."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Aspen roared back, this time successfully kicking the blonde-haired guy in the place where it hurt most. Once again, he bent over, swearing and cursing.

"Stop. Being. Reckless. I'm here to _help_ you, understand? I don't think it would look to good on your record if you killed another innocent vampire, too." Reckless. He called him reckless. That might have been true, but it still triggered his fury.

Once again launching himself at the vampire, he growled "You're not innocent. You tried to attack me."

"Technically, you're the one who blasted open the elevator's doors and injured me first." the vampire managed back, this time too drained of energy to struggle.

"Would you just tell me who you are and what you're doing here? Then I'll kill you."

"I'm Pierce Holt and I'm here because your Aunt sent me. Happy? Now please release the damn death grip you are putting my arm in." Aspen gasped, but didn't let go.

"Lily Redfern sent you? Aunt Lily sent you? Is it about the prophecy?"

"You know damn well this is about the prophecy. Why else would she go through the trouble of forcing me to search 30 freaking places for one vampire?"

"I don't exactly think she would be going through trouble forcing you to do it."

"Oh, well you see" Pierce Holt began sarcastically, "There's the ever-tedious chore of picking up her phone and dialing in a few numbers to call me and ask if I've found you yet. And then she has to threaten me that if I don't find you in a few days, she'll kill me in the most painful way possible. Definitely a lot of work, don't you think? Especially with about 50 people helping her."

"So she's here?"

"No, she's in Staten Island. Now if you please let go of my arm, I would call her and say she could get her stake ready for someone else, preferably a wild power." Pierce told him.

"So they've found the wild powers?"

"They've found them and let them escape, yes." was Pierce's sour reply.

" _Escape?_ How did the wild powers escape?" Aspen was in disbelief. Nobody managed to escape from the Redferns. Ever.

"I'll explain everything if you let me freaking recover. That way I won't die and your only way of communication with Lily is going to be gone."

"Fine" Aspen gave in, grudgingly.


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys. So yeah, I'm not exactly able to upload a chapter a day anymore. It'll probably be 1-2 chapters a week from now on. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 7: Surprises Lots of Surprises

**Chapter 7: Surprises. Lots of Surprises**

 **Aspen's Point of View**

" _What?!"_ Aspen exclaimed, "Circle Daybreak is back? Those stupid human-lovers are back?! How did that happen? Isn't anyone trying to stop them?" They were in Aspen's apartment, and Pierce was now resting.

"What do you think your Aunt and Grandfather are trying to do? Have parties?" Pierce revolted

"How did Lily and Hunter let three wild powers escape? _How?!"_

"We may have the Redferns, but Circle Daybreak has Thierry Descoudres."

"Thierry Descoudres?! But he's a vampire!"

"Who has a human soul mate" Pierce finished for him, "And by the way, did I mention your brother, Ash Redfern, your friend, Quinn, and your cousin, Jezebel Redfern, are also part of it?"

"ASH REDFERN AND JOHN QUINN JOINED CIRCLE DAYBREAK? WHY THE _ DID THEY DO THAT!?"

"Apparently, Ash Redfern and John Quinn have human soul mates. And I doubt you know Jez. She's 33 years younger than you and a half breed."

"A HALF-BREED?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"A 'half-breed' meaning that she is part vampire and part vermin. She also happens to be one of the three wild powers who escaped your aunt." Pierce frowned, "she also nearly killed her with the blue fire."

"Part vermin?! How is that even possible? Why is she still alive?"

"I was just as shocked as you are when I found out. I'm the one who told Lily about her."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Aspen groaned, "Ash and Quinn seriously joined Circle Daybreak? Because of _humans?_ They used to hate vermin!" How was this possible? How were Lily and Hunter not able to stop Circle Daybreak? How? Then something else struck him.

"Wait" he said, "Why didn't she try to find me earlier? I could have helped."

"She was too busy. Hunter was pressuring her to find all the wild powers and she couldn't exactly spare anyone to find you."

"Oh" was all he could say. He couldn't help but feel dejected. Had Lily really been that busy?

He decided to ask another question: "Who are the other two wild powers?"

"Delos Redfern. He joined Daybreak because he had a human soul mate. The other is a lost witch. Iliana Harman. She joined because those damned Daybreakers got to her before we could."


	9. Chapter 8: Not Enough Answers

**Chapter 8: Too Many Questions; Not Enough Answers**

 **Aspen's Point of View**

Aspen was literally bouncing on his bed with joy, while Pierce was staring at him like he was a some psycho who escaped from the local asylum.

"You sure you're OK?" Pierce questioned cautiously. Aspen was pretty sure his eyes were turning a vivid golden with joy and happiness. Yes, yellow, as his eyes tended to turn into quite unbelievable colors at times. Either way, he was going to see Lily again! He was going to be a Redfern once more! He was going to help capture the last wild power! He just couldn't wait to start.

After he had managed to lie Pierce down and let him recover, he had hounded him with questions: How was Lily? Was she badly hurt from her last encounter with that wild power? Did they have any plans on how to catch and kill the last wild power? Did they know where the fourth wild power was?

"Shut up" Pierce had growled in reply, "I already have enough of a headache, thanks to you banging my skull into a _ wooden desk."

"Are you going to call her now?" Aspen asked.

"It's 4:45 in the morning. Do you really think she'd be happy if anyone disturbed her? Me calling to inform her about finding her lost nephew or not, she would still kill me."

"Then let me call. I'll speak to her."

"I doubt she'd still be happy, but if it means listening to someone else get yelled at, fine."

"You're a sadist" Aspen retorted.

"So I've been told" Pierce replied. Lily didn't reply when he called her, much to his displeasure.

"Stop looking like a lost puppy. You'll see her soon enough" Pierce snapped at him. Aspen guessed his eyes were turning a shade of dull, pencil gray.

"Shut up." he sniped. He tried calling Lily several times afterward, but she still didn't pick up.

Pierce went and influenced Henry the doorman so he could have the apartment next to Aspen's successfully. Aspen only nodded his head when he told him.

Then, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I've just been through a freaking 18 hour long bus ride and nearly got killed by you. I need to rest. Any other idiotic questions?"

"No. Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight" Pierce finished coldly.

Aspen slept for a literal 2 hours and 33 minutes that night because of his joy. Lily was coming. To see him! And he would help her find the fourth wild power, too! He would finally be welcomed into the Redfern family again.

Life seemed perfect, but then he remembered about Ash and Quinn. He still couldn't believe it. They were two of the most human-hating vampires he knew. Yet they were now soul mates with them.

 _This is probably what Maude meant when she said she sensed something "unearthly" about Ash._

He was especially disgusted with Quinn, whose faith was now bound to a vampire hunter, apparently. How did that even work out?

 _Either way, there's no way mother and father can be angry at me now. After what Ash has done, they can't still be angry._ He sighed in his sleep. Even if he was invited to be a Redfern again, would he ever fit in? Would he be accepted? Though Ash did join Circle Daybreak, he had killed his own sister. Which was the greater crime?

Then even more questions popped up inside his head. Would Lily be angry at him? Surely not! He was going to help her. But what if he failed? What if Hunter had a change in mind and decided not to welcome him back? What if everyone voted against him returning again? What then? It couldn't happen. He wouldn't allow it. He had waited too long, with too much hopes to be denied of his dream now. But still...What if it did happen?

So many questions and not enough answers.


End file.
